


Legend of Wan

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Harems, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wan is the child between a fire bender and a water bender little did he know he was to be the next avatar after Aang. He goes on an adventure one day will meet the first avatar Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend of Wan

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chapter 1 The next Avatar

To a small family in the fire kingdom, a man and powerful fire bender had married a beautiful water bender. They had a child at the exact moment Avatar Aang passed away. Their son was born with his father’s good looks so everyone believed him to be a fire bender. But Wan had a special destiny in store for him.

He grew up and went to a school for benders, but when he tried to bend fire he couldn’t. It was shocking, but on the way home Wan walked by a river, and continued to try and fire bend. It was here he noticed something strange happened. The water began moving with him. He could water bend!

Wan raced home and showed his parents that he was a water bender, though his father and mother were both happy they were surprised. The surprises continued as the next day Wan accidently knocked down a wall with earth bending, and then the next he could fire bend. He could bend all three elements with ease.

Of course the white lotus were informed and Zuko was even called in, it took the former fire prince one look to see that Wan was indeed the next avatar. The white lotus took special care to raise Wan, and his parents couldn’t be more proud.

He grew up learning the elements one by one, first he mastered water, then earth and then fire. All that was left was to master air, over the years not only had his skill improved his body has grown as well. He had a thick mane of hair, and a little goatee. He had firm pecs and rock hard abs, he had the sexy arms and legs of a water bender, smooth and tight.

While being trained by Katara he gained a pet a Polar Bear dog he called Naga. 

In order to learn Air Bending he was going to be trained by Tenzin. However the man held a chair at Republic City, so his government duties meant he couldn’t train Wan under the eyes of the white lotus. “Well if that’s the case, then I should go to Republic City with you.”

“Absolutely not. I do not have time to be looking after you.” The man said, but the elderly woman scolded him.

“Tenzin, you should make time, if you are too busy for the avatar maybe you have lost sight of what’s really important.” The son of Aang sighed in defeat.

“Alright Wan, we can continue your training on Air Bender Island.”

“Woo hoo yes!!” Wan was so excited, he was finally gonna get to see the world. Tenzin had a bad feeling about this, he already had his hands full dealing with Tarrlok, and Wan being in the city could be trouble.

Still there was no going back now. Some agents of the white lotus went with them to republic city, but it was here where Tenzin learned the truth. Wan couldn’t air bend at all, while all the others elements came to him so easily, heck he was even a skilled healer thanks to teachings from his mother. He could bend water ice earth fire, but when it came to air, and his connection to the spirits he was having major issues. ‘Patience Tenzin, dad would want you to be patient. We have a lot of work ahead but it will be fine.’

To be continued

Next Time…Chap 2 Pro Bending Wan Meets Mako and Bolin


End file.
